La magia bestial desde la A hasta la R
by Alonsina Quijano
Summary: Parte de la colección "Caleidoscopio Salvaje". Pese a que lleva años conviviendo con humanos, apenas si reconoce lo que es ese sentimiento del cual su amigo Bolin le habla, el supuesto "Amor verdadero", y desearía ser correspondido. Desde un punto más sarcástico y antropomorfizado, la historia de un amor casi imposible llega a fanfiction en español.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Saluton a todos!**

**Espero que estén disfrutando sus vacaciones (o sus clases, en cada país depende de la época). He andado algo triste en estos últimos días, y pues quería escribir un fanfic. Desde que publiqué el fanfic de Naga "Your friendly paw", algunos amigos en tumblr me dijeron que deseaban más de esto. Lo malo es que di por terminada la saga, pero no se preocupen. La historia de "La leyenda de Korra" merece ser contada no por los personajes humanos, sino por los "amigos salvajes". Y digo, a final de cuentas es un fanfic, y se pueden hacer cientos de locuras. Soy una fan de los animales (¡Los adoro!) y siempre me he preguntado cómo sería la vida vista desde sus ojos, y es por eso que comencé con esta saga llamada "Caleidoscopio salvaje", que incluye al fanfic de Naga, y la segunda historia que sería la que a continuación leerán, y que espero sea de su agrado.**

**Prefacio:**

_No es como que conozca a un ser especial tan seguido, y más cuando se trata de alguien que te pueda meter en problemas, o que por lo menos haya tenido deseos de comerte cuando recién lo conociste, o mejor dicho, la conociste._

_-¡Sé dónde está Bolin! ¡Síganme! – les grité, pero la gigantesca oso polar me gruñía._

_-¡Ven acá! ¡¿Quién eres y qué quieres? ¡Te puedo destrozar en mis fauces! ¿Cómo sé que no mientes! _

_Me persiguió por un par de calles y tuve que escalar un árbol de luces de metal para refugiarme de ella:_

_-¡No Naga! ¡Pabu es nuestro amigo, no un bocadillo!_

_Me olfateó nuevamente y la olfateé; fue en ese momento donde todo comenzó._

**La magia bestial (desde la A hasta la R).**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Qué hago con esto?**

En una sola noche ese enorme animal fue derrocado, le gritamos ¡Déjenlos en paz! a una manada de humanos a los que les dicen "Bloqueadores del chi", y bebimos agua del estanque artificial que construyeron los supuestos "racionales" en el pequeño bosque falso; no sé por qué los humanos tienen la necesidad de crear cosas artificiales para copiar a las cosas originales.

Mientras Mako y Korra dormían (o al menos lo intentaron por un momento), pude ver que mi amigo maestro fuego se acercó hacia la amiga de aquel inmenso animal que provenía de la Tribu Agua del sur.

-Lamento haber intentado comerte – se disculpó

-Me pasa todo el tiempo – le contesté

-Soy Naga. Soy amiga de Korra.

-Yo soy Pabu. Mis amigos son Mako y Bolin. Yo soy un hurón de fuego, o eso parece. Bolin me encontró en una de las calles de la ciudad hace mucho tiempo; lo aprecio mucho, y es por eso que no puedo dejar que esa manada de humanos le hagan daño.

-Lo sé. Si alguien se metiera con Korra…

-Creo saber de lo que hablas.

Nos quedamos callados por un instante. Nuestros amigos seguían dormidos.

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?

Tenía curiosidad. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer con lo que me apretaba en el pecho?

-Correr. Me gusta cuando Korra soba mi panza. El sabor de la carne de foca. ¿Y a ti?

-uh, nada en específico. Pero me sé mover.

Hice los mismos trucos que Bolin me había enseñado para tratar de ganar metal de intercambio frente al humano gigante de metal, justo antes de que el sujeto sombrío se lo llevara lejos en la bestia de cuatro patas circulares. Naga se encontraba fascinada por ese par de cosas que yo sabía hacer.

-Eres un hurón divertido – me hizo esa mueca que hace Bolin cuando se siente feliz. Parece que después de todo no era una perra-oso polar tan mala.

-¿Cuántos como yo conoces?

-Bueno, solamente a ti. Supongo que es por eso que lo digo.

¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir?

-Deberías dormir. Después de que viste a Bolin ser secuestrado, supongo que debes estar cansado.

-Buen punto.

-Descansa

-Igualmente.

Ambos nos dormimos; yo sobre su lomo, Korra y Mako con sus cabezas juntas, y Naga siempre fuerte e imponente. Al ver a Mako y el interés que tenía en Korra, pensé de inmediato en que tal vez eso era el equivalente tangible de lo que me comenzó a asediar muy adentro en el pecho. Quizás me pondría nervioso la siguiente vez que me hablara, pero aún así deseé que amaneciera para que ella me volviera a hablar. Y en ese momento me pregunté cientos de cosas antes de quedarme dormido con la respiración del oso polar:

¿Cómo es que Bolin y Mako llamaban a esta presión que se manifestaba cuando estábamos frente a un ser especial? ¿Qué clase de especies le gustaban a Naga? ¿Le gustarían los hurones de fuego? Esperaba que sí, y no precisamente como almuerzo…

_**Gracias por leer. Perdón por los "horrores ortográficos" y gramaticales que se hayan podido presentar durante el fic. **_


	2. ¡Que alguien me explique!

**Wow, el primer capítulo recibió buenos comentarios, pese a que este es un fanfic que escribí de la nada. Pues este capítulo es un poco más largo, mas espero que no se haga tedioso. **

**Capítulo 2: ¡Que alguien me explique!**

"Hablo de amor real" me susurraba el ingrato de Bolin luego de haberme mojado. ¡Odio el agua tan fría! ¿Y se atrevía a decirme que saldría con Korra? ¡Vamos! Muchas veces escuché esta plática de cómo un cachorro humano sentía "amor" por otro cachorro humano. Sin embargo, nada de lo que me dijera me ayudaría a entender cómo es el amor de un hurón a un perro-oso polar. ¡Ella me podría deshacer con su pata!

Aunque…

Esa noche, antes de que se durmiera (y una vez que Mako estuvo soñando profundamente), me contó lo que era el amor verdadero; que te estremecieras con la mirada más simple que te diera ese ser especial. Que sintieras el "no sé qué" que nace más arriba de la panza al ver la manera en cómo te sonríe. Cuando no te molesta la compañía de ese alguien, y desearías pasar más tiempo con ese ser, y hacer un montón de locuras juntos sin importar lo que digan los demás. Para Bolin, esto era el amor verdadero; estar con alguien a pesar del tiempo, las barreras anodinas, y tener un objetivo más o menos similar.

-Mañana será un gran día, amigo – dijo, y enseguida se acomodó para su descanso.

No lo sé. ¿De verdad era eso que él llamaba "amor real" lo que sentía por Naga?

Me es increíble pensar que un perro-oso polar despertara eso dentro de mí, ya que soy un pequeño prototipo de lo que se le puede llamar "animal", que suele montar en el lomo de ese bello ejemplar. Creo que dije una palabra que solamente los humanos dicen. Pero, es inevitable; tiene un pelaje suave, parecido a la nieve. Es un ser leal, honesto, y alguien con quien puedes estar sin aburrirte. En ocasiones gruñe algo que solamente entre perros-osos polares entienden, y desearía saber qué dice, y si a ella también se le hace un huequito en la pancita cuando me ve.

Despertamos esa mañana, y Bolin me puso un montón de harapos ridículos para apoyar al equipo que llevaba mi nombre, y en el cual irónicamente no participaba. Me iba a quedar entre los demás humanos con la chica que les permitió seguir en el juego; me trataba bien, aunque deseaba estar en mejor compañía, y más porque Bolin me había arrojado al agua fría para quedar elegante. Debía valer la pena mi baño, y de un modo u otro quería ver a Naga.

Los fabulosos Hurones de fuego jugaban a pelearse sin ningún motivo, y en ese lapso opté por escabullirme de las manos de Asami. Tras el gimnasio se encontraba Naga reposando, y repitiendo una canción:

-¡Hola, compañera! – entré tratando de romper su melodía

-¡Hola Pabu! –me contestó – .¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con la humana que…

Su tono de voz era diferente cuando mencionó a Asami:

-Es por Korra, ¿Cierto?

-Korra está confundida. Ella desea estar con el maestro fuego, pero…

-Mako también anhela estar con ella, como yo contigo…

-¿Perdón?

-Uh, ¡Nada! ¡Nada! Que Mako también desea estar con Korra

-Korra tiene miedo, desesperación y una confusión tremendas. No olía eso en ella desde que la maestra Katara le había dicho que yo no sobreviviría a una enfermedad que me atacó cuando era todavía una cachorra. Ella es un gran ser humano, además de que es…

-ella es el espíritu de la tierra. Pero Bolin…

-¿Sucede algo con Bolin?

-Bolin siente algo por Korra.

-Siente ¿Algo?

-El algo que está por encima de la panza…o en la panza, o en las costillas, o en…

-¿Por qué los humanos tienen que ser tan complejos? De un momento a otro desean la compañía de alguien, y en un tiempo más desean la compañía de otro; no saben vivir de modo sencillo.

Dejamos correr el silencio por unos minutos, y ella optó por romperlo. No sentía gotas tan heladas desde la ducha nocturna.

-¿Qué querías decir con querer estar conmigo?

-¡Yo! ¡Bueno! ¡Verás!

Comencé a trabarme, y arrojé de mi hocico muchas cosas sin sentido en idioma hurón, cosa que Naga no entendía. Me miró con sus ojos polares tan indiferentes; probablemente vio en mí a un animal idiota, tanto como un humano.

-Yo…debo regresar con la chica, con Asami. Luego te veré, Naga.

-De acuerdo. Suerte con ello.

-…hasta luego

-….hasta luego.

Nos despedimos secamente, y antes de salir me tropecé con un disco de roca, de aquellos que Bolin usa para entrenar. No sé exactamente qué pasó por su cabeza.

Volví a mi lugar junto con la humana que sentía "Amor verdadero" por Mako, y justo a tiempo, ya que enseguida se paró para ir a recibir a los demás luego de su pelea.

El clima debió ser una tormenta; Korra quería estar con Mako (lo podía oler en su sudor… odio ese aroma humano), pero la chica que poseía el metal de intercambio estaba con él. Bolin deseaba estar con Korra. Ambos buscábamos estar con las hembras procedentes de la tribu del agua del sur, y el problema más grande que se nos presentaba era que ninguna de las dos parecía ver nuestras señales desesperadas de lo que era el amor en el aire; éramos sus amigos. ¡Sí! No obstante, ansiábamos tenerlas cerca, cada vez más de cerca, tan cerca que nuestras narices chocaran y nos quedáramos estampados contra la yerba.

Ambos lo necesitábamos. ¿Qué se sentía ser amado de ese modo especial? ¿Por qué no sentía ganas ni de levantarme en mis cuatro patas o mi cola, o de hacer maromas? ¿Por qué me dolía más que un pisotón insensato del gran idiota de Mako? ¿Por qué? Y mi baño no valió la pena. En tanto mi amigo Mako se encontraba con esa hembra, Asami, olí su enojo contra su propio hermano. ¡También quería estar con Korra! ¿Acaso no sabe que debemos tener ojos para un solo ser? Aunque me surgió otra pregunta mayor: si quería llegar a Naga, ¿Cómo es que se debe aprender a dar "amor verdadero"? Todos anhelan ser amados, pero nadie se preocupa en cómo podemos amar.


	3. Sueños de hurón en una noche de invierno

**Capítulo 3: Sueños de hurón en una noche de invierno.**

Cayó sobre mis ojos un ligero rayo de luz que atravesaba la copa de uno de los árboles más frondosos de lo que parecía ser la jungla artificial donde el otro día Mako, Korra y Naga nos quedamos dormidos. Me traté de quitar esa luz que me calaba, mas había algo extraño en mis patas; no eran mis patas. Eran más bien miembros humanos, además de que no eran tan cortos como yo esperaba. De igual modo tenía un par de patas traseras bastante extrañas, y no tenía idea del paradero de mi cola. Me pregunté por qué estaba en esa situación, aunque repentinamente deseé que eso no acabara.

-Veo que has despertado – me dijo una hembra humana de pelaje blanco y el resto de la piel era similar a la de Korra, y esos trapos que utilizaba la hacían lucir aún más… no lo sé. La presión de mi pecho comenzó a hacerse una marcha y un ritmo que quería salirse de allí.

-¿Naga? – pregunté perplejo

-¿Quién? – dijo - ¿Estás bien, mi vida?

-Yo…

-Has estado trabajando demasiado. Espero que la siesta no te haya sentado mal. Yo conduzco el Satomóbil esta vez.

No supe de qué me estaba hablando, pero podría jurar que esa hembra humana era Naga. Antes de subir a la bestia de las cuatro patas circulares, alcancé a verme en la superficie suave donde veíamos a nuestro otro yo, dándome cuenta que no era un hurón de fuego, sino un triste e idiota humano: de una piel similar a la de Mako, con el pelaje rojo y en mi cabeza llevaba una de esas cosas que usan los humanos para cubrirse del sol. Los harapos eran de color carmesí, y al parecer aquella hembra venía conmigo.

-Sucede algo, amor – me abrazó con un afecto muy particular.

-Nada. Es simplemente que... No es nada.

Enseguida, la humana chocó su rostro contra el mío, bueno, en particular nuestros hocicos, o bocas, o como sea que le digan. No estaba familiarizado con esta sensación, pero me volvía loco, y la marcha dentro de mis costillas arreció tanto que no me pude contener.

-¿De verdad te sientes bien? – seguía insistiendo. Aunque seguía sin entender por qué ella se me hacía similar a Naga.

-Sí, digo, no, digo…

Su pata delantera se encontraba sobre la mía, percatándome que la mía era un poco más grande. Sus ojos azules me inspiraban una paz y una tranquilidad, aunque seguían tan polares como siempre. Nos miramos por un momento, y comenzó a decir mi nombre un número repetido de ocasiones, aunque su voz no era normal, era más bien de alguien conocido:

-Pabu…Pabu – la voz comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Pabu, es hora de comenzar un nuevo día! Aunque el sol no ha salido pero, ¡Es un gran día para seguir con vida! – gritó Bolin.

Mako comenzaba a fabricar comida, en tanto él recogía las cosas que se encontraban por todo el suelo. Mis ojos se encontraban perezosos, y no tenían ganas de ver un paisaje borroso. Mis cuatro patas volvían a ser pequeñas y zafias conmigo. Volvía a tener piel y pelo en todo mi cuerpo, y mi cola seguía en donde debía de estar. Toqué mi pecho, y mi motor seguía su caminata diaria, pero no había rastro alguno de que un rayo cayera allí.

-Te ves asustado, pequeño – se me acercó Mako, acariciando mi barbilla luego de su comentario.

-¿Crees que esté enfermo? – le preguntó su hermano

-No lo creo. Mejor alístate para la pelea de hoy en la noche, y quita tu cabeza de las nubes.

-¿De qué me hablas?

-Ayer saliste con Korra; te dije que no debes salir con tus compañeros de equipo.

-No estamos saliendo como tal. Yo la invité a cenar, tuvimos una linda noche caminando por Ciudad República; eso es todo.

Mako lo miró con desdén.

-Sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer – dijo secamente, yéndose enseguida.

-Ignóralo, Pabu. Hoy será una gran noche, además de que tengo un plan.

"Bla, bla, bla" fue todo lo que escuché antes de volver a mis pensamientos. Había sido tan real que podría pensar que fue algo que me sucedió el día anterior, o el día antes del día anterior.

Volví a ver mi pata y pensé en la pata delantera de la hembra humana, y en la pata de Naga; no coincidían, pero me sentí tan pequeño e indefenso, y enorme al mismo tiempo.

El "Amor real" comenzaba a tener algo de sentido. Sin embargo, no tenía sentido si me lo guardaba dentro de esa cosa que marchaba en mi pecho, y seguí viendo mi pata hasta perderme en el color negro que tenía; Bolin no podía ser el único que tenía planes.


	4. El club de los corazones rotos

**Capítulo 4: El club de los corazones rotos del sargento Bolin.**

¿Quién desearía escuchar la historia del hurón que se enamoró de una hembra perro-oso polar, que la quiso tanto, pero aún así no se arrepiente de ello?

Me rellené de fideos de la tribu agua para tratar de no pensar en ella, y el remedio no funcionó, tanto que solamente empeoró las cosas.

-¡Mako es un traidor! – me repitió Bolin cuantas veces pudo –. Estaba besando a Korra. ¡Él sabe que yo quiero a Korra!

-Al menos sabe que existes – le comenté cuando tenía la barriga repleta de comida y todavía estaba consciente de mi gruñido – y son de la misma especie. ¿Qué animal quisiera a un triste Pabu? Además, eres un desgraciado por bañarme en agua fría.

Se quedó dormido antes de que escuchara mi penuria por no ser correspondido.

"Naga no siente ese espacio entre sus costillas cuando me ve, y dudo que me vea como yo la veo a ella."

-Estas serán las mejores, las ideales – me comentó Bolin bastante emocionado. Tenía la necesidad de darle unas rosas al espíritu de la tierra hecho humano, y justo antes de entrar a su pelea las guardó donde entrenaba.

O-O-O-O-O-O

-¡Hola! – entré al gimnasio, y saludé a Naga

-Hey, Hola – respondió amablemente.

-Tengo una duda

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Acaso esto es tuyo?

Señaló con la mirada unos trozos de carne de foca:

-No. Pero son tuyos – contesté

-No entiendo.

-Junté carne de foca… es para ti.

"No sé como hacen los humanos para manejar esta situación" pensé, y sin avisar, una especie de calor me llenó el cuerpo. Naga seguía confundida.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó

-Yo…

-Estás más rojo y hueles extraño.

-yo… ¡Naga! ¡Siento amor verdadero por ti!

Apreté mis párpados y mis dedos tan fuerte que, si hubiera sido un maestro tierra, medio mundo se hubiera deshecho. Sus ojos ya no eran de confusión, sino de una sorpresa nada fingida. Abrió su hocico y lo volvió a cerrar, gruñendo un par de cosas que no pude entender.

-¿A qué te refieres con amor verdadero?

-que cuando estoy contigo desearía quedarme a tu lado. Que cuando me miras con esos ojos, como ahora, la marcha dentro de mí corre tan fuerte que saldría disparada. Así como Bolin desea estar con Mako, o Mako con Korra, o Korra con Mako o…

No sé cómo se llamaba lo que sentí en el momento, pero deseaba que salieran las fauces de un león-alce dientes de sable y me comieran desde el suelo. No comprendí por qué me seguía viendo, y en breves instantes anhelé que Naga dejara de mirarme.

Enseguida, ella levantó su pata delantera para que yo pudiera alcanzar, mas no parecía que lo hiciera de manera consciente. No lo pensé mucho, y lentamente caminé, y un golpe atacó a lo que sea que se encontraba entre mis costillas, el "corazón".

O-O-O-O-O-O

-Ella debe estar por aquí – se oía su tono entusiasmado, y cuando menos lo esperó ¡Boom!, los dos se besaban (igual que en esa especie de realidad alterada que viví y que no supe qué era exactamente), Mako estaba sudando un puñado de desenfreno al igual que Korra, y Bolin se quedó en silencio viéndolos, y esto terminó hasta que Korra miró hacia donde estábamos, al igual que el chico de la bufanda.

-¿Qué? ¿No se supone que ella te debería querer? – pregunté, a lo cual me contestó con sus chillidos en tanto corría hacia la tienda de comida para confrontar la situación de una manera poco racional, pese a que se supone que él debería de tener un mejor actuar que yo, un simple hurón de fuego que no puede lograr nada por su minúsculo tamaño.

¡Esto no es un juego! ¡No lo es! ¿Qué puedo hacer? Me encontraba con un humano dormido y ahogado en fideos, y del otro lado se encontraba ella; la perro-oso polar que no me había tocado físicamente más que aquella vez en la calle y hoy cuando tomé su pata.

-No te entiendo – me contestó

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – respondí, tragándome las ganas de masticar rocas y escupirlas violentamente.

-Mejor dicho, no entiendes lo que sucede.

Alejó su pata de la mía, dejándome sin una respuesta concreta:

-Es porque soy pequeño, ¿Verdad? – dije, agachando la cabeza.

-No es eso… - me contestó cabizbaja – bueno…

-Soy pequeño. Ni siquiera tengo la mitad de tu tamaño. Soy una nada.

O-O-O-O-O-O

_Que me lleve la tristeza antes que sentir rencor_

_Que el rencor no me oscurezca el recuerdo de tu amor_

_Soportable es el dolor, poco a poco, trago a trago_

_Pero no ver en el fango la nobleza de una flor_

No entendía muy bien lo que cantaba ese señor al fondo del lugar, aunque sonaba cierto; me dolía en ese espacio que hay en las costillas, y aunque Bolin acarició mi panza, no dejaba de sentirlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me tocó ser algo tan pequeño! –me pregunté gritando justo antes de disolverme en la lluvia de mis ojos, siendo la primera vez que nada ni nadie me podía sanar.

¿Por qué me dolía tanto algo que quería tanto? ¿Era lo normal? ¿Qué era lo normal? Tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas…

**Antes que nada les quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios. Hoy entré a la universidad nuevamente, y pues eso significa que tendré algo de trabajo para hacer, aunque espero poder subir capítulos de este fanfic cada semana. No creo que sean demasiados capítulos los que vienen, pero igual tengo otros fanfics en camino. Perdón si hago sufrir a Pabu, y por los errores de ortografía; estaba dudando en sacar este episodio o no. Fue difícil, y al final pensé que no tenía nada que perder.  
**


	5. Los jueces del nunca

**¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada, les quiero agradecer a todos los que dejan su review en esta historia, y me alegra que les esté gustando. Ayer actualicé "Correo Aéreo", y hoy este fanfic, pero es la única actualización que hago, ya que hasta diciembre podré actualizar los fanfics. Muchas gracias, y espero tener tiempo para darme una escapada y actualizar los fanfics de vez en cuando :D**

**Capítulo 5: Los jueces del nunca.**

-No sé exactamente por qué quieres estar conmigo.

-Porque creo que eres increíble; como peleas, como te dedicas a Korra y sus deberes como el avatar. Y porque eres un ser hermoso…

Esa clase de palabras las decía Mako o Bolin en ocasiones para referirse a Korra, e imagino que debe ser algo bueno. Entonces me dio la espalda:

-¿En verdad lo piensas?

-Bueno, yo…uh, sí.

No dijimos nada durante un silencio eterno. Afuera, los gritos de la gente sonaban como los de animales. Y luego dicen que nosotros somos los salvajes y brutos:

-No somos iguales – al fin acabó ella con ese desastre

-Lo sé. No importa.

-Sí importa. Además, mi deber está con el mundo y con Korra; su deber está con todos…y no somos iguales. No sé exactamente qué sientes…pero sea lo que sea, sácalo de tus costillas. – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de arrinconarse.

La miré, y vi su silla de montar; eso era todo. ¿Así se supone que se correspondía el amor? ¿Esto era lo que tanto anhelaban los humanos? ¡Ella no quería estar conmigo!

Desconozco el sonido que debió salir de mi hocico en ese instante, mas debió ser triste como para que Naga dijera algo incomprensible en un sentimiento entendible. Alcancé a oír sus garras rasgando la pared, y seguía alegando en lenguaje oso.

Salí corriendo de allí tan rápido como pude, y regresé con Asami. Aunque trató de levantarme el ánimo, no lo logró.

Bolin estaba bastante animado ese día, y al parecer fue el que se llevó la noche en el combate, lo que vendría esa noche sería uno de los peores golpes que jamás se haya dado, incluso peor que los golpes que Mako le daba en el entrenamiento.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Hermano traidor" fue el adjetivo que Mako recibió cuando Bolin le reprochó el hecho de estar con Korra, o al menos fue lo primero que alcancé a escuchar cuando entreabrí los ojos.

"¿Qué sucede?", pensé. "¿Mako? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

No me respondió; parece ser que estoy para escuchar pero no para ser escuchado. Levantó a Bolin para llevárselo, y yo por mi parte tuve que caminar con ellos. Todo salió bastante mal para nosotros dos, y parecía que a Mako no le había ido tan bien.

Pese a todo lo que sucedió, él quiere a su hermano, y preferiría alejarse de Korra antes que ver a su hermano herido. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión arruinó las cosas, o mejor dicho, arruinaron las cosas.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Bolin apenas si podía con su propio cuerpo, y yo con el mío; sacó un par de pequeñas rocas blancas que arrojó en donde bebe agua. Esas rocas producían muchas burbujas, y supongo que eso era para aligerar el peso de su "marchante entre las costillas".

Él estaba mal; los dos estábamos deshechos. Nos estábamos cayendo en trocitos, y yo en pequeños pelos…

Pasaron así entonces varios días, y aunque me dolía y seguía con nostalgia. Era como en aquella vez cuando Mako quemó por error parte de mi cola, y tardó la herida en sanar un par de días. Es como si en esta ocasión siguiera allí, pero en mi pecho, y creo que esta tardará un poco más; no importa si Bolin me pone yerbas, algún remedio o cualquier cosa, presiento que no sanará. No es como el ligero dolor dental que me provocaron las muelas, luego de liberar a Bolin, Mako y Korra de una trampa que les tendió su cazador luego de una pelea contra los murciélagos-lobo (si es que a esa pifia se le podía decir así). O qué decir de la mudanza a la guarida de la hembra rica. Pese a toda la abundancia poco natural de lo que había allí, no pude evitar pensar en Naga cada que veía la luna, y cuando despertaba, sentía que algo me faltaba allí al lado. No era la ausencia de Mako o de Bolin…era como si yo supiera de una presencia anterior. Esperé que Naga saliera de mí, porque irme a dormir con la cabeza puesta en ese perro-oso polar me estaba doliendo, provocando que las frutas ya no tuvieran el mismo sabor de siempre.


	6. El pasado que no es pasado

**Antes que nada, me disculpo por no haber subido capítulo durante más de un mes y medio (creo que fue casi un mes y medio). Me tenían completamente estresada con tareas, trabajos, y demás situaciones. Apenas me pude dar el tiempo, tanto para escribir como para ver series. Bueno, diario escribo, aunque no son fanfics. También, quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido esta historia muy de cerca, o no tan de cerca, pero igual, han leído este fanfiction. Ya le quedan pocos episodios. Y en serio, estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes. **

**Ahora, los dejo con un episodio, que estaré subiendo uno o dos cada semana durante mis vacaciones, y tal vez hasta finales de febrero (que aunque ya no estaré de vacaciones, el principio de semestre no es tan pesado como parece. Ahora sí, comencemos. **

**Capítulo 6: El pasado que no es pasado.**

La mudanza a la casa de la hembra de múltiples posesiones no fue tan exitosa; tan pronto como llegamos, nos fuimos de ese sitio. Los cazadores furtivos de Mako, Korra y Bolin (en especial de Korra), nos habían obligado a escapar de allí, y más cuando el padre de Asami se unió a aquella manada.

Mientras mis ojos veían a la nada, o a una especie de nada, me perdí entre lo que creo no sé qué era. No sé si dormía, o no sé si seguía despierto.

Recuerdo que cuando intenté abrir mis ojos, vi una especie de hueco en la pared por donde entraba el sol. Parecía una mañana hermosa, y más cuando me percaté de que mi cuerpo no estaba cubierto de pelaje como siempre, y mis patas delanteras volvían a ser de humano, de un macho humano adulto para ser exactos.

Nada de esos trozos de tela me recubrían, excepto por uno muy gigante. Eso no era lo increíble, sino que esa hembra de piel morena y pelaje blanco estaba justo a mi lado.

-Buenos días, cariño – me susurró en el oído, y me causó cosquillas

-¡Basta! – le contesté impulsivamente mientras reía, como si no pudiera controlar mis palabras, mis gestos, como si solamente estuviera siendo manipulado, como cuando Bolin me tomó de mis patas para invitar a Korra a nadar en el estanque caliente del refugio de Asami.

En ese instante juntamos nuestros rostros, y lo que siguió fue algo inherente, algo que no entiendo muy bien, y sigo sin saber por qué lo hacíamos exactamente. Solamente recuerdo que cuando terminamos, ella se levantó, poniéndose uno de esos trapos. Me quedé allí recostado, aún sin saber qué pasaba. Miré hacia todos lados para intentar conseguir una pista de un por qué, o mejor dicho, el por qué de todo esto.

De repente, di con unos pequeños "nosotros", una especie de imagen donde ella y yo permanecíamos juntos, tomándonos con nuestras patas delanteras, pero nuestros trapos no parecían aquellos que parecía que usábamos diario; eran más bien, para una ocasión especial, tal como Mako y Bolin cuando acompañaron a la hembra rica al tributo por el espíritu de la tierra, que era Korra.

-¿Quién quiere desayunar? – entró ella con un trozo de madera en donde transportaba algunos alimentos dulces junto con agua. Su expresión era feliz, adorable, haciendo que mi marcha se acelerara. Enseguida se sentó a mi lado, y durante un rato intercambiamos palabras, risas, gestos, alimentos, y no recuerdo cuantas veces rosé mi nariz con la de ella.

En cuanto terminamos de comer, sus ojos polares se clavaron en los míos, y con mi pata delantera tomé su rostro, justo antes de que ella me dijera:

-Te amo. No sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti.

Me quedé atónito. No sabía si esas eran las palabras que deseaba oír, o si nunca imaginé que ella diría eso, y me alegraba por ello. Nos rodeamos con nuestras patas delanteras como señal de afecto, y luego nos volvimos a poner los harapos encima.

Por más que pensé, no daba con la respuesta de por qué no podía dominarme a mí mismo; no tenía control sobre lo que hacía o decía, pese a que hacía un esfuerzo incomparable por recuperar mi voluntad.

-Te veo en la noche – me dijo antes de tomar su abrigo

-No creo que deberías ir a trabajar, cariño – le contesté, pero sin saber qué significa "cariño".

Viró hacia mí, y rosó con su mano mi rostro:

-Estaré bien. Lo prometo.

-Dudo que estés en las mejores condiciones.

-En verdad deseo ir a trabajar. No creo que sea tiempo desperdiciado… - dijo, y en eso di un pequeño suspiro resignado.

-De acuerdo – temía por ella. Sé que sabía algo, pero que en ese momento no sabía por qué me aquejaba eso que se supone debía saber –, aunque sabes que no hay mucho tiempo. Te lo dijeron. Debes guardar reposo.

-Créeme. Estaré muy bien. Solamente es un día de trabajo. Has hecho lo mejor por cuidarme, quererme, apoyarme; me siento afortunada de tenerte conmigo.

La volví a apretujar:

-Te amo. No lo olvides – susurré, y nos miramos por un momento.

Nos despedimos, y cada quien partió a donde debía de partir, aunque se me achicaba ese espacio que hay en mi pecho; ya no sentía una marcha acelerada y alegre, sino una lenta y un tanto dolorosa. ¿Por qué?

Yo no sé qué clase de vida teníamos en ese entonces, y menos porque no sé si en realidad fue una vida o solamente un sueño. Dudo que sea capaz de imaginar compartir con Naga una vida completa, pero parece que fue cierto; cuando la veo, sé que no la conocí hace apenas unos muchos días, sino hace unos muchos años.

¡Ya veo la isla! – exclamó Bolin.

Finalmente llegamos al refugio de Korra, a donde todos nos estábamos dirigiendo. Tendría que ver a Naga frente a frente, me gustara o no. Y seguía sin saber con exactitud por qué me causaba dolor pensar en aquella extraña visión o sueño que tuve…¿Qué éramos? O mejor dicho ¿Éramos un "nosotros"?

Ya tenía más preguntas y más dolores. En días así, quisiera volver a tener el estómago relleno de fideos.


End file.
